The Umbrella of Glass
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Naquele beijo, eu tive a certeza de que o coração dela nunca seria meu. Mas eu precisava daquilo, precisava daquele momento. Eu precisava ter algo de que me lembrar, depois de tudo." Fanfic inspirada por The Umbrella of Glass, do Versailles, extraída do .


_**The Umbrella of Glass**_

_**Sinopse:**____"Naquele beijo, eu tive a certeza de que o coração dela nunca seria meu. Mas eu precisava daquilo, precisava daquele momento. Eu precisava ter algo de que me lembrar, depois de tudo." Fanfic inspirada por The Umbrella of Glass, do Versailles, extraída do álbum Jubilee. Spoilers: KH I, Re:CoM e II. __AVISO: Crack pairing (RiKai)_

_**Gênero:**__ Songfic / Romance / Drama_

_**Classificação:**__ PG-13_

_**Trilha Sonora:**__ The Umbrella of Glass, do Versailles, do álbum Jubilee. O que dizer dessa música? Intensa, bela, poética, envolvente... o tipo de música através da qual dá pra sentir amor, mas ainda assim uma notinha de tristeza e desespero... enfim, simplesmente maravilhosa. Pessoalmente, é a minha música favorita do Versailles. OUÇA-A!_

_**Nota da autora:**____Essa fic foi escrita para o desafio "Liga Mundial dos Destruidores de Casais". Ela deveria ter sido publicada no dia 12, mas acabei ficando sem Internet, e só pude publicá-la agora. E a minha idéia era escrever uma comédia, mas simplesmente não consegui (sou péssima com comédias... ). Então, decidi escrever uma com o crack pairing não-yaoi oficial de KH, que é Riku x Kairi. KH1 deixou no ar aquela dúvida: será que Riku realmente fez tudo aquilo por Kairi apenas por amizade, ou havia algo mais? E, se havia algo mais, como ele lidou com isso dali em diante? Enfim, a idéia é essa. Espero que gostem, beijos a todos e até mais! n–n_

E, mais uma vez, chegava o Dia dos Namorados.

Nunca dei muita atenção para essa data. Para mim, ela era apenas mais uma data comercial, que ajudava os vendedores de flores, chocolates e jóias a ganharem mais dinheiro. Eu nunca tinha ninguém em especial para presentear, e nunca recebia presentes, também. Enfim, não tinha nada para comemorar.

E, nesse ano, eu tinha menos ainda.

Eu ainda não havia conseguido colocar em ordem tudo o que havia acontecido naquele último ano. E pensava muito nisso, tentava entender, tentava... aceitar. Como eu pude ser tão tolo, tão cego? Como pude ceder àquilo? Logo eu, que me achava tão forte, tão intocável.

Eu fui um idiota. E isso quase destruiu a todos. Era difícil conviver com aquilo.

E era mais difícil ainda quando eu pensava no motivo que havia me levado àquilo.

O dia estava frio, e caía uma chuva fina e morosa. Um dia perfeito para a melancolia, o oposto completo do que se esperava para um Dia dos Namorados. Resolvi sair para a praia, caminhar um pouco. Eu gostava da chuva, ela me ajudava a pensar. E as ondas estavam mais altas, mais fortes. Um cenário no qual, provavelmente, eu era o único a enxergar beleza.

E, o melhor de tudo, eu estava sozinho. O que me dava liberdade para pensar _nela_.

Se eu estava sozinho, não precisava mentir sobre nada. Eu não precisava esconder que o motivo pelo qual eu havia me aliado a Maleficent, e feito tudo aquilo, foi para encontrá-la, porque o que eu sentia por ela era algo além da minha compreensão. Sora nunca entenderia, se eu explicasse. Mas era ela que preenchia meus pensamentos, que invadia minhas lembranças, que dominava cada pedaço do meu coração. E eu faria qualquer coisa – qualquer coisa _mesmo_ – por ela.

Mas foi aí também que eu percebi outra coisa. Sora também faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Por isso, eu mantinha aquele sentimento para mim. Depois de tudo, eu não tinha o direito de querê-la para mim, então me mantinha em silêncio, sendo o amigo de sempre, o quase-irmão mais velho. Tentava mentir para mim mesmo, sufocar meus sentimentos, controlá-los, eliminá-los para que não ferissem mais ninguém. Mas isso parecia funcionar como fermento: quanto mais eu tentava, mais encantadora, linda e maravilhosa ela parecia.

E o som das gotas de chuva... uma melodia incessante, um compasso lento e cadenciado. Ele me levava longe, transportava aqueles pensamentos para onde bem entendesse. Eu passava tanto tempo reprimindo-os, evitando-os para que eles parassem de me ferir, mas naquele momento... eu os buscava. Ninguém me incomodaria, ali. Eu podia deixá-los seguirem o caminho que quisessem.

Essa era a minha forma de amar. Uma forma covarde e destrutiva. Mas, ainda assim... honesta.

_Furidashita ame no shirabe itoshii ano hito wo __**(O prelúdio da chuva que começa a cair)**_

_Omoeba nagareru melody __**(Quando penso naquela pessoa amada surge essa melodia)**_

_Tomedonaku shimetsukaru omoi ikigatsu mau hodo ni __**(Pensamentos me pressionam sem cessar)**_

_Setsunaku nemuranai yoru __**(Na noite de insônia a dor sufocante não me deixa respirar)**_

_Naria hanai omoi __**(Os pensamentos não param de soar)**_

–Riku? O que está fazendo aqui? Está chovendo, você vai se resfriar!

Aquela voz me despertou do meu torpor como um chute. Me virei, sobressaltado. E lá estava _ela_. Kairi. Me encarando como se eu fosse um completo imbecil.

Mas, pensando bem, o que mais ela pensaria? Eu, de pé na praia, parado e descalço, sob a chuva, sem proteção, olhando para o mar revolto com olhos parados...

–Ah, Kairi... – murmurei, meio que me desculpando – Você tá aí... eu só estou aproveitando um pouco a chuva, sabe? É muito agradável...

–Você está tremendo de frio – ela disse, me encarando com reprovação no olhar – Não devia ficar aqui, você vai acabar ficando doente. Venha, minha casa é mais perto daqui, eu te empresto umas toalhas.

Não... por favor, não faça isso...

–Sério, Kairi, não – respondi – Eu... preciso pensar. A chuva ajuda a clarear as minhas idéias.

Ela ficou ali, me encarando. Pelo menos, ela não se molhava. Estava bem protegida sobre um grande guarda-chuva transparente. Ela tentava me ler com os olhos, era o que parecia. E, por fim, ela murmurou, a voz triste:

–Você está muito melancólico, ultimamente. Não gosto de te ver assim.

–Você sabe o motivo, Kairi – minha voz saiu mais áspera do que eu gostaria – É só que... eu passei tempo demais evitando pensar em certas coisas. Agora todas vêm à tona ao mesmo tempo. E dói.

Ela ficou em silêncio, olhando para o chão. E eu voltei meu olhar às ondas.

O som das ondas fortes, aliado ao som da chuva caindo sobre a areia, era melodioso, sereno. Eu me concentrava unicamente nesse som, no vaivém ritmado, no som das gotas desaparecendo entre os grãos de areia. E tentava usá-lo para ignorar a presença ao meu lado. Ela havia me encontrado num momento de fraqueza. E eu não conseguiria dissimular por muito tempo.

E então, ela fez a única coisa que não poderia.

Percebi, de repente, que não havia mais água caindo sobre a minha cabeça. E, quando eu dei por mim, ela estava parada ao meu lado, me protegendo com o guarda-chuva dela.

Engoli em seco. O perfume dela era um doce entorpecimento.

–É um cenário bonito, mas triste – ela disse, olhando para a mesma direção que eu – Você parece se cercar de imagens tristes. Por quê?

Meu coração disparava, como se tentasse quebrar minhas costelas e sair do peito. Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Kairi? Logo... agora?

–Elas servem para que eu não me esqueça – respondi – Não posso nunca esquecer o que fiz. Só assim posso impedir que aconteça de novo.

Droga, por que eu tinha que sentir aquilo por ela? Logo por _ela_? Logo pela pessoa que eu mais feri? Era algum tipo de castigo, de punição? Porque, se era, então era um castigo muito eficiente.

–Você não precisa fazer isso consigo mesmo – a voz dela era suave – Não precisa se torturar mais.

E então, ela tocou o meu rosto. Estremeci. A pele dela era tão macia, o toque dela era tão quente, suave e cheio de carinho...

E eu precisava daquilo. Demais.

Então pousei a minha mão sobre a dela, segurando-a contra o meu rosto.

_Ah koto wa mada mitsutamaru no omoi __**(Ah... ainda há a pulsação das gotas nas poças)**_

_Yureteru omoi ni kasanaru __**(Sobrepondo-se em sentimentos)**_

_Otomo naku kuzurete yuku nara samaku mune no naka de __**(Se o som também não está ruindo)**_

_Kikasete namida no shirabe __**(Ele ao menos canta dentro de meu peito)**_

_Furueru sono koe de __**(Prelúdio das lágrimas tremendo nessa voz)**_

Depois do primeiro segundo, ela afastou a mão. E a sanidade voltou, também.

–Desculpe... – murmurei, sentindo-me corar – Me perdoe, isso foi estupidez.

–Não... – ela gaguejou – Tá... tá tudo bem.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio. Ela evitava me encarar. Naquela hora, percebi que meu disfarce havia acabado de cair. Que droga, tanto tempo medindo cada atitude, cada palavra, para deixar tudo ruir em um toque irresponsável. Eu não poderia voltar a encará-la se ela descobrisse, por isso mantinha meus sentimentos trancados a sete chaves. Mas, agora... não fazia mais diferença.

Então... se não fazia mais diferença, eu tinha o direito de saber.

–Kairi – minha voz saiu forte, coisa que eu não esperava – O que você sente pelo Sora? De verdade? Não se preocupe, não vou contar a ele se você não quiser.

–Eu gosto dele – ela respondeu, ainda sem me encarar – De verdade. Mais do que qualquer coisa.

Aquilo quebrou meu coração em mil pedaços, como se ele fosse um pedaço de vidro. Aquela não era uma resposta inesperada, mas ouvi-la em palavras era mais doloroso do que eu imaginava.

Mas, por outro lado, era libertador, de certa forma. Assim eu podia parar de cultivar esperanças irracionais. E isso, talvez, tornasse o processo de cicatrização mais rápido. Se eu não tivesse esperanças tolas e vãs, não continuaria mantendo aquela ferida aberta incessantemente.

–Riku... – ela murmurou – O que você sente por mim? De verdade?

–Não me pergunte isso, por favor – respondi – Pelo amor de Deus, não me pergunte isso.

–Riku, eu tenho o direito de saber – ela foi mais firme – Se estamos sendo honestos uns com os outros, é a sua vez de ser honesto comigo.

Dei dois passos para frente, saindo da proteção do guarda-chuva. Olhei para cima, deixei que a água atingisse o meu rosto diretamente. Era como se eu implorasse por uma resposta dos céus. Eu precisava colocar em palavras tudo aquilo que estava tentando reprimir e sufocar há tanto tempo. Exatamente a única coisa que eu sabia que não era capaz de explicar.

–Responda! – ela insistiu, mais uma vez – Por favor...

–Você quer mesmo saber? – então, me virei. As palavras começaram a sair numa torrente, sem o meu controle – Então eu vou lhe dizer. Sempre que você está por perto, eu sinto como se um raio de sol tivesse surgido bem na minha frente! É algo que me aquece, me anima, me dá forças! Algo que me faz querer estar ao seu lado sempre, e fazer tudo por você, e ir até as portas do inferno se você pedisse! Sabe o que eu sinto por você, Kairi? Eu gosto de você. Eu _amo_ você. E foi por isso que eu fiquei ao lado da Maleficent, porque não podia nem sonhar com você estando em perigo. E, se quer saber, se fosse necessário... se você me pedisse... se eu pudesse salvá-la com isso... _eu faria tudo outra vez._

Parei, ofegante. Só naquele momento, me dei conta do que havia acabado de dizer, e da dimensão do que eu sentia por ela. E percebi que havia me arrependido de muitas coisas – seguir Maleficent foi uma delas. Mas nunca me arrependi de ter feito tudo por Kairi, como eu pensava.

Ela me encarava, chocada. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

–Agora você sabe – eu continuei, minha voz ríspida – Era isso o que você queria, não é? E você pode entender, também, porque eu nunca disse nada. E então, vai continuar me encarando sem dizer nada?

Não. Ela não iria. Ela iria fazer algo ainda pior.

Ela jogou o guarda-chuva no chão. Por um momento, ficou me encarando, a chuva molhando seus cabelos e grudando as roupas em seu corpo.

E, depois... ela caminhou até mim e me beijou.

_Ame ga kanaete yuku ai to ano hito no uta ga __**(O poema de amor da pessoa amada é tocado como se fosse um instrumento pela chuva)**_

_Kono kokoro no oku no garasu mo __**(Esse coração feito de vidro)**_

_Tsuyoku uchitsukete kuru yo tada kizutsukeru yo __**(Bate forte continuando a soar)**_

_Furianu koto nai mama de __**(Chovendo sem fim)**_

Por um momento, não pensei em nada. Aquela era a materialização dos meus sonhos. Correspondi ao beijo na mesma hora, quase involuntariamente. Mas depois, a sanidade voltou. E eu entendi o que ela estava fazendo. E então, a empurrei.

–Pare com isso, Kairi – aquilo me deixou com raiva – Pare. Eu não quero a sua pena.

–E você não a tem – ela respondeu, os olhos fixos nos meus. Os olhos dela... uma imensidão azul, tão intensos e penetrantes que pareciam queimar os meus – Você não entenderia.

–Então por que não tenta explicar? – desafiei.

–Isso é para que você nunca diga que desistimos sem tentar – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom – Para que você saiba exatamente por que nunca daria certo.

Nossos olhares ficaram presos um no outro, por alguns segundos. Estávamos tão próximos... tão próximos... Coloquei a mão no rosto dela, e dessa vez ela não se afastou. Senti que, além das gotas frias de chuva que caíam pelo seu rosto, havia outras, mais quentes. E eu também as sentia escorrendo pelo meu próprio rosto.

Então... se é isso o que você quer, Kairi, então é o que você terá.

Aproximei meu rosto do dela. Eu não podia me permitir pensar no que estava fazendo. Só sei que, então, meus lábios tocaram os dela, e comecei a explorar a boca dela com cuidado, lentamente, gentilmente, procurando cada pequeno cantinho escondido. Abracei-a pela cintura, puxando-a mais para perto. Não importava o que havia acontecido, não importava o que havíamos dito... naquele momento, pertencíamos um ao outro.

E, então, eu entendi o que ela quis dizer.

Naquele beijo, eu tive a certeza de que o coração dela nunca seria meu. Havia uma despedida intrínseca nos lábios dela. Com aquilo, ela estava dizendo adeus, e de uma forma gentil e carinhosa, estava matando minhas esperanças. Mas, mesmo assim, eu precisava daquilo, precisava daquele momento. Eu precisava ter algo de que me lembrar, depois de tudo.

E aquilo doía muito. Eu não tentava mais controlar as lágrimas, que agora se misturavam à chuva e às lágrimas dela. Mas me recusava a me separar dela. Não ainda, não ainda. Se eu pudesse, prolongaria aquele momento pela eternidade. Mas, então, ele chegou ao fim. Assim que nos separamos, ela se recusava a me encarar. Mas também não me afastava.

–Fique comigo – sussurrei, uma última tentativa desesperada – Fique comigo...

–Você sabe que eu não posso – ela sussurrou de volta – Me perdoe...

_Kowarete yuku kokoro ni __**(Dentro do coração que se quebra)**_

_Soba ni ite to itte __**(''Fique ao meu lado" é dito)**_

_Nabira ma nai omoi ga __**(Os pensamentos incessantes)**_

_Kono kokoro wo tataki kanadete yuku __**(continuam a ecoar nesse coração)**_

_Hito koto dake kikasete __**(Cantando uma única frase dizendo)**_

_Soba ni ite to itte __**("Fique ao meu lado")**_

_Mou mienaku naru kara __**(Já que não posso estar ao seu lado)**_

_Soba ni ite to itte... __**(Eu só quero cantar "Fique ao meu lado"...)**_

E, então, ela se afastou. E não olhou para trás nenhuma vez, enquanto pegava seu guarda-chuva e se afastava da praia. E eu fiquei ali, parado sob a chuva, os olhos ainda nela, vendo-a se afastar, até sumir pela rua...

Você não pode ser minha, não é? Eu devia ter percebido.

Mas – e essa era a diferença – agora eu _sabia_ disso. E saber a verdade era sempre o primeiro passo para seguir em frente.

É isso, Kairi. Eu vou seguir em frente. E, mesmo que eu te ame, e mesmo que daqui para frente vá ser muito difícil olhar em seus olhos, e que cada vez que eu a vir com o Sora será doloroso, mas... eu vou seguir. Por você.

Por você... eu vou viver com isso.


End file.
